Evacuation systems of aircraft may include an inflatable flotation device, such as an evacuation slide, and an aspirator for inflating the inflatable flotation device. Inflatable flotation devices may include light emitters to provide illumination during evacuations at night and other dark situations. Conventional inflatable flotation devices include a single circuit control module (CCM) that regulates the voltage and/or current applied to each of the light emitters. In response to failure of the CCM, the light emitters may be incapable of emitting light.